


Fingered

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shy Jensen, Spit As Lube, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: The cliché in movies is that the shy guy turns out to be some kind of crazy stud in bed. This isn't a movie.





	Fingered

The cliché in movies is that the shy guy turns out to be some kind of crazy stud in bed.

This isn't a movie.

If it were up to Jensen, sex wouldn't be so revealing. Under the covers totally works for him. Or the dark. It's not that he thinks sex is dirty or wrong; he just doesn't like being so vulnerable and on display. Jared doesn't get that though, Jared would fuck him in broad daylight on the front lawn while a block party was going on. He really has no shame. 

Jared's also very persistent.

That totally explains why Jensen is naked on top of the covers with the light on, his legs pulled up to his chest so his hole is completely exposed. Jared is just kind of staring at him and it's making Jensen blush so hard that he's pretty sure passing out is a possibility.

"Such a hot little hole," Jared murmurs as his thumb presses against it. "Open it up for me, baby."

Jensen takes a deep breath, clenches, relaxes and then shivers when Jared spits on his sensitive flesh. 

"Hmm, gonna get you wet for me."

Jared narrating this like it's going to end up on YouPorn shouldn't be so hot, but it is. More spit and then Jared's thumb pushes at his rim, just teasing him. Cool lube is dribbled down his balls, slowly making its way to his hole.

"Yeah, that's it."

Two thumbs now, massaging his hole, pushing the lube inside. Jensen's legs are starting to shake trying to hold them up and Jared grabs one of his ankles, holding him up in place. The manhandling shouldn't be so hot either. A finger dips inside, circling and testing his muscle before plunging in.

"So tight. God, Jen."

Jared slowly drags out the first finger and then shoves two back in, hard. Jensen whimpers, squirms a bit and Jared nips his inner thigh. His fingers make scissoring motions, stretching Jensen slowly, pushing in and out then spreading him wide. 

"Love watching you. Love watching your hole eat my fingers. So hungry for it."

Jensen groans, torn between blushing and fucking back on Jared's fingers. So he does both and Jared rewards him but crooking his fingers so he's scraping Jensen's prostate over and over again.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers. Want you to get off like this, get you nice and loose for my cock. Gonna fuck you so hard, fill you up."

"Oh, uh, Jay," Jensen moans as he slams his hips onto Jared's fingers. "Yeah, yeah. More."

"That's it, baby. That's it. You'll come for me just like this, won't you?"

A third finger twisting inside him, pressing hard, massaging against that bundle of nerves until Jensen is keening and whimpering, not even caring that Jared's seeing him like this, exposed. He snaps his hips down onto Jared's hand, wanting more and groaning in frustration as he gets closer and closer, but not close enough.

Then Jared curls his fingers, slamming into him and Jensen screams, his orgasm ripped out of him. He paints his chest with ribbons of come as Jared keeps moving his fingers, his thumb massaging under Jensen's balls, coaxing him through it. 

"Jay," Jensen whimpers when the stimulation becomes too much.

Jared withdraws his fingers slowly, teasing one last time at the rim before wiping the mess on Jensen's thigh. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Jensen would totally blush if he wasn't about to pass out.


End file.
